Diskussion:Data
Eine Frage mal; Wiso wird Data eigendlich in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt durch den Beschuss aus einer Maschienenpistole nicht beschädigt? In Gefangen in der Vergangenheit wird er doch von Troi versehentlich mit einem Pfeil beschossen. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin erklärt er, dass der Pfeil knapp unterhalb eines seiner Subprozessoren eingeschlagen sei, also in seinen Körper eingedrungen ist.--pawel 13:39, 7. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Das kommt auf die Materialeigenschaften seiner Haut an. Eine schußsichere Weste unserer Zeit hält Kugeln ab, hilft jedoch gegen Messer garnichts. Eventuell ist das bei Data ähnlich. --Memory 20:49, 7. Aug 2005 (UTC) :: In Clever habe ich jetzt letztens gesehen, dass ein Pfeil auf Grund höherer Masse trozt niedrigerer Geschwindigkeit durch Stoffen hindurch gehen kann, die eine Pistolenkugel trotz höherer Geschwindigkeit aber auf Grund der kleinen Masse nicht durchdringen kann. 11:30, 19. Okt 2006 (UTC) ---- Zu Foto 1: Sollten wir wirklich dieses Pre-TNG Foto nehmen? Ich meine, Data war schon nach etwa der Hälft der 1. Staffel nicht mehr so extrem auf Maschine/ Roboter getrimmt wie in der ersten Folge ("Anfrage..."). Klar, das untere Foto entspricht mehr dem "Ich will menschlicher werden", war ja auch kurz vor seinem Tod. Wenn mit den Fotos diese beiden Extrema dargestellt werden sollen, gut, vllt sollte man aber auch in Erwägung ziehen, ein etwas "natürlicheres" Foto aus der ersten Staffel für Foto 1 zu nehmen? -- Soong101 11:30, 24. Jun 2006 (UTC) POV heist Gegenwart? in der letzten änderung ( http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Data&diff=89968&oldid=89967 ) wurde alle zeitformen neutralisiert. faktisch ist data doch aber tod und es ist doch durchaus angebracht in der vergangenheitsform zu schreiben oder? ---Shisma 08:15, 13. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Laut Stil-Richtlinien sollen wir erwägen, die Artikel im "News style" zu schreiben, also als Augenzeuge. Durch die Gegenwartsform wird ein Artikel einfach lebendiger. Das "Wann sind wir?" hängt nicht mit der Ausstrahlung im FreeTV zusammen. Und kurz bevor Data Picard zurückbeamt ist er ja noch nicht tot, auch kurz danach. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 10:45, 13. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::stellen wir uns mal vor, er wäre eine real existierende person in einem Lexikon oder auf wikipedia. er ist also kürzlich verstorben, wie würde er da beschrieben stehen? --Shisma 10:56, 13. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Nö, ich überlege mir lieber, wie wir zwischen dem, was direkt zu sehen ist und dem, wovon nur berichtet wurde, unterscheiden können. Das Plusquamperfekt ist nämlich sehr unbequem und sieht mit dem Perfekt immer so schludrig aus. Auch wenn Perfektion nicht erforderlich ist, finde ich es sehr unschön. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:34, 16. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich finde die Diskussion lächerlich über "unschöne", "lebendigere" oder "News-Style" Schriftbilder. Data ist nunmal tot und wenn sich diese Wiki hier in der Sache auch nur halbwegs ernst nimmt, dann muss in der Vergangenheitsform geschrieben werden. :Wenn man die Sache halbwegs ernst nimmt und Lösungen in der Gemeinschaft anstrebt, findet man kein Argument und keine Diskussion lächerlich. Wir haben immer das Problem "Wann sind wir?". Vielleicht findest du einen praktischeren Beweggrund ja weniger lächerlich Wenn wir in der Gegenwartsform schreiben, haben wir IMMER die Möglichkeit, chronologisch zurückliegende Ereignisse in Vergangenheitsform in den Text einzuflechten. Bei Vergangenheitsform bliebe da nur die Vorvergangenheit - sehr unbrauchbar in Texten, da es auch einfach oft falsch angewandt wird. Der Schritt Gegenwart -> Vergangenheit ist sehr viel einleuchtender und macht chronologische Abfolgen direkt erkennbar, auch ohne direkt ein Datum nennen zu müssen. Man ist so viel flexibler. 22:02, 9. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Diese Diskussion muss noch einmal grundlegend an anderer Stelle geführt werden. Es kann nicht sein, dass teilweise im Präsens, teilweise im Imperfekt geschrieben wird, in ganz ganz vielen Artikeln sogar gemischt!! Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen das Plusquamperfekt, bin mir zudem ziemlich sicher, dass es in weniger als 1% der Artikel überhaupt auftaucht. Wie auch immer - wir müssen klären wann wir sind, und aus welcher Perspektive die Artikel zu erstellen sind. Da wird sich sicherlich eine Mehrheit für die ene oder andere Version finden. Sonst reißen die Diskussionen an jeder Stelle wieder auf. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:49, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::ich finde die diskussion nicht lächerich und ich will sie auch wirklich nicht ins lächerliche ziehen aber kann mir jemand erklären worum es geht? beispiele? --Shisma 08:37, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::: Warum taucht die Frage Wann sind wir? überhaupt auf? Wenn etwas (Schiffe, Personen, Dinge) noch existieren, sollte man in der Gergenwart schreiben. Wenn der/die/das nicht mehr existiert, kann man sich nur noch rückblickend daran erinnern - also Vergangenheit. Schwer wird es nur bei Artikeln (wie z.B. Data) die angefangen wurden als der/die/das existierte, und was dann zerstört wurde. 11:42, 19. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::::gab es in dieser diskussion nun eigentlich eine einigung an anderer stelle die ich verpasst hab?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:53, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::::so weit ich weiß: Nein, und in Forum:Zeitform in Artikeln wurde eine ähnliche Diskussion auch nicht beendet--Bravomike 12:48, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) Fehler Hm ich glaube, zwei Fehler gefunden zu haben: Data erlebte seine erste Emotion schon früher, nämlich in der Folge Noch einmal Q. Und er spielt Violine, nicht Gitarre. 57.66.197.67 15:49, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) zur Physiologie: Im Artikel wird geschrieben: "Data kann atmen. Er atmet jedoch nicht." Das ist nicht korrekt. In der Folge "Der Moment der Erkenntnis Teil 1 46578.4" beschreibt Data einige physiologische Daten seines "Körpers". Er erwähnt biochemische Schmiermittel und einen Puls. Entscheident ist jedoch folgendes Zitat: "Ich habe ein funktionsfähiges Atmungssystem. Es dient jedoch dem Zweck die Wärmeregulierung meiner inneren Systeme aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich bin tatsächlich im Stande über längere Zeit in einem Vakuum zu existieren." Daraus kann man eindeutig erkennen, das Data "regelmäßig" atmet, jedoch nicht für den bei Homanoiden notwendigen Gasaustausch, sondern für eine Wärmeregulierung. Das sollte denke ich im Artikel überarbeitet werden. 84.166.208.96, nachgetragen von Defchris :Solange du dich an Erzählperspektive hältst und daran, nicht am Zeilenende des Eingabefelds auf die Eingabetaste zu drücken, kannst du das eigentlich auch selbst tun. Achja, und das Signieren der Diskussionsbeiträge (-- ~~~~) wäre auch nicht schlecht. 00:52, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::naja, in meint picard wörtlich "Data atmet nicht".--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:11, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Beförderungen... Die Sache mit O'Brien und den Beförderungen halte ich für strittig (ist ja auch in dem O'Brien Artikel umstritten), den Namen O'Brien sollte man meiner MEinung nach Streichen, da er ja im Laufe von TNG und DS9 einen ganzen Haufen unterschiedlicher Tänge bekleidet. :Data wird zumindest in Kampf um das klingonische Reich kurzfristig zum Raumschiffkommandanten erhoben. Ist das eine Beförderung oder nur ein Spezialauftrag? Benutzer:Mettmann, 06.04.07, 00:34 ::Das nennt man Feldbeförderung. Die Anmerkung mit O'Brien entferne ich gleich... 23:20, 5. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Perpetuum Mobile Datas Aussage in ST IX "Meine Zellen laden sich kontinuierlich selbst auf" (zumindest sinngemäß), lässt solche Schlüsse ziehen. Ist Data ein Perpetuum Mobile? Und wenn ja, warum gibt es nicht noch mehr davon (also Perpetuum Mobiles). --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 13:13, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :könnte vieles bedeuten. bedeuted vielicht auch das die zellen automatisch energiequellen der umgebung nutzen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:15, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Data ist und trinkt doch, oder? Bekommt er daher seine Energie? Ich glaube, es wurde mal gesagt, er macht aus den Nahrungsmitteln Schmierstoffe, oder so... vielleicht schließt er sich ja auch nachts an eine steckdose an ;)--Bravomike 13:18, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das widerspräche ja dem, was er im Film sagt. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 13:34, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Es gibt doch schon heutzutage solche Technik: und zwar Uhren, die sich durch Bewegung selbst aufziehen! Wenn also Data sich bewegt, wird er aufgeladen (zB Induktion oder ähnliches). Ist also durchaus möglich. Zum Perpetuum Mobile: wenn er sich selbst "aufzieht", ist er kein Perpetuum Mobile, denn die Energie kommt nich aus seinem System (Perpetuum Mobile wäre, wenn das System ohne Energieaufnahme von außen funktioniert). Er nimmt allerdings durch die Bewegung die Kraft in Anspruch, die der Boden unter seinen Füßen aufwendet, um ihn zu halten. Und durch diese Kraft nimmt Data die Energie auf. Er nutzt also sone Art potentielle Energie... Aber das ganze geschwafle von mir war sinnlos, da es eh noncanon ist (ich habs mir selbst ausgedacht, also wenn Fehler drin sind, verzeiht mir, aber es müsste eigentich stimmen^^). Ich wollte nur damit klar machen, dass es theoretisch funktioniert (die Uhren gibts aber wirklich) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:51, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nein. Das funktioniert so nicht. Sonst wäre es tatsächlich ein Perpetuum mobile. Außerdem müssen Kräfte wie Reibung etc. eingerechnet werden. Außerdem gibt er Energie ab, wenn er andere Sachen bewegt etc. - die muss er irgendwo hernehmen. Tenkrath 21:02, 8. Mär. 2008 (UTC)Tenkrath Bilder von Data/Bildunterschriften Sollten die Profil-Bilder von Data nicht besser umgedreht sein wie in der MA/en (das aktuellste zuerst)? Ferner sollte unter dem Bild bei "Spezies" doch eher die korrekte Bezeichnung "Soong-Typ Android" stehen, oder? --Emissary77 16:43, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Jellicos Kommando Ist nur ne Kleinigkeit, aber bei Werdegang stand, dass Jellico ein "kurzweiliges Kommando" über die 1701-D geführt hat. Für den Zuschauer ist es zwar kurzweilig (also das Gegenteil von langweilig), und es dauert nur eine kurze Weile, aber ein kurzweiliges Kommando ist es deswegen nicht (also per POV), die Crew-Mitglieder (insbesondere Riker) finden das Ganze überhaupt nicht unterhaltsam (=kurzweilig). Ich habe den Begriff jetzt mal in kurzzeitig geändert.Tenkrath 21:02, 8. Mär. 2008 (UTC)Tenkrath tiny little lifeforms Also meines erachtens ist Datas Lied über die kleinen Lebensformen, dass er auf der Konsole spiel nicht die Melodie von "La cucaracha". bei MA/en ist nichts über "La cucaracha" zu finden. Ich denke das es ein spontanes Lied von Data ist. Könnt es euch ja selber noch mal anhörn (z.B. yourtube "Data's Life Forms Song" ) (Dr. Relezt 15:10, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC)) Ich teile Deine Meinung in Bezug auf "La cucaracha", aber es ist auch kein spontanes Lied von Data. Ich kenne die Melodie, ich habe sie schon oft gehört aber kann mich leider einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern wie sie heißt oder woher ich sie kenne. genaues Datum Es wurde anonym ein genaues Datum eingefügt, siehe hier. Wahrscheinlich aus irgendeinem Sternzeit-Rechner. Ich denke es gehört rausgenommen, da nicht belegt und wohl auch falsch. Das gleiche im Artikel Worf. Eure Meinung? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:46, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da auch der Artikel Worf geändert wurde, ist dies wahrscheinlich, dennoch nicht automatisch falsch. Ich würde es rausnehmen, der IP-User kann ja mal seine Quelle angeben.--Andy Riker 17:00, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das war nur Vandalismus der Typ hat hier schon öfters Ärger gemacht hab alles zurück gesetzt und den Typen gesperrt. Es gab hier schon mal eine Disskussion wegen dem Typen hier: Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72/Archiv 2008. --Klossi 17:26, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::An den kann ich mich noch gut erinnern, ist es aber 100%ig sicher, dass es sich bei der IP um ein und die selbe Person handelt? --Andy Riker 17:39, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, an seinen Bearbeitungen ist das sicher. Wir sollten ihn einfach sperren, wenn er wieder zuschlägt und nicht darum diskutieren. --Andy Riker 17:42, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Auf jedenfall lies mal diesen Eintrag http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=William_Thomas_Riker&curid=1371&diff=212228&oldid=211123 und vergleich mal den letzten Eintrag der von Picard gemacht wurde http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Jean-Luc_Picard&diff=221682&oldid=221162, das sagt doch schon alles. Und wie gesagt hab ihn bereits gesperrt. --Klossi 17:46, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir sind auch bei weitem nicht die einzigen Opfer, einfach mal nach dem Namen googlen. Ich befürchte, da hat jemand den Verlust eines Menschen aus seiner Nähe nicht verkraftet. Schade... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 17:48, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nachkommastellen der Speichermenge Im kursiven Text wurden die 800 Milliarden Bit in "93,132257461548 Gigabyte" umgerechnet, eine Zahl mit 12 Nachkommastellen. Das ist aber Blödsinn, weil ein Gigabyte nur eine Milliarde Byte umfasst, es sind also maximal 9 Nachkommastellen sinnvoll. Wenn man schon ganz genau sein wollte, dann wären 800 Milliarden Bit auch 100 Gigabyte, die zurzeit im Artikel stehende Angabe müsste korrekterweise die Einheit Gibibyte tragen. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bin%C3%A4rpr%C3%A4fix#Definition_der_Bin.C3.A4rpr.C3.A4fixe) Ich bin aber der Meinung, dass eine derart genaue Angabe an dieser Stelle gar nicht nötig ist, da es ja eigentlich nur um die Größenordnung geht. Da sollten nicht mehr als zwei Nachkommastellen nötig sein. --89.247.61.120 00:52, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Die geringe Verbreitung der Binärpräfixe selbst in Fachkreisen führt mich dazu, dass ich abrate sie hier zu verwenden, das würde nur verwirren. Wenn man so genau ist müsste sich man auch erst mal fragen, wie viele Bit einer von Datas Bytes hat. Die endlosen Nachkommastellen sind aber sicherlich vollkommen unnötig. Wie wäre es mit einem einfachen rund 100 Gigabyte ?--Bravomike 07:58, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::rund 100 Gigabyte ist sinnfrei, lieber korrekt die 100GByte verwenden. Gleichzeiting ist die Angabe einer Taktfrequenz für ein solch komplexes gerät auch nicht sinnig. Hier wäre die Anwendung auf FLOPS oder MIPS geraten, die eben gerade "Operationen pro Sekunde" bzw ein vielfaches davon sind, wie ich es bereits geändert hatte. --T1gerch3n 22:22, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Warum ist rund 100 Gigabyte sinnfrei? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22:34, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::weil es einfach falsch ist. sowohl laut norm als auch anch allgemeinem Sprachgebrauch sind nunmal die 1000er Potenzen gemeint wenn es um GByte/Gigabyte geht, damit berechnen sich aus 800 Milliarden Bit EXAKT 100GByte und nicht "etwa". ::::auch die Angabe der Taktfrequenz ist m.E. nach wie vor nicht sinnvoll, da sein Gehirn mit Sicherheit nicht nur aus einem Prozessor besteht. ::::gibt es hierzu eine endgültige Aussage? ich würde diese falschen Aussagen gerne korrigieren, aber habe keine lust, dass das innerhalb weniger minuten wieder geändert wird --T1gerch3n 15:51, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Speicherkapazität Ich hab mal nachgesehen, es lautet wie folgt: So hab ich das nach mehrmaligem anhören verstanden. -- 18:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Danke sehr, so steht es ja auch schon in der HGI, die ich dummerweise nicht gesehen hatte als ich nachgefragt habe. Sorry falls Du extra meinetwegen nachgeschaut hast.--Bravomike 18:52, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) War ja nicht umsonst. So wissen wir wenigstens genau, dass beide Angaben stimmen ;-) -- 18:56, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Tja, wäre schön wenn das ganze Thema irgendwann mal beendet werden könnte, aber mir schwant, dass wir da noch öfter Änderungen dran erleben werden.--Bravomike 18:58, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Lebt Data jetzt wieder oder ist das ein neuer, der da in Star Trek: Countdown auftaucht? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']]right|100px 13:06, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde sagen wir haben es in dem Roman mit einer alternativen Zeitlinie zu tun, genau wie im Film. Wäre möglich das man die Film-Zeitlinie weiter gesponnen hat und so zu den etwas anderen Charakteren gekommen ist. P.S.: Speicherkapazität?--HudsonHawk87 15:00, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also Star Trek: Countdown ist non-canon. Das sogar, laut eines Interviews, für die Macher des Films. Ich hab den Comic nicht gelesen und keine Ahnung ob und wie das erklärt werden könnte. Auf jeden Fall für MA irrelevant. -- 15:51, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie stark ist Data? Ich hab' auch mal 'ne Frage: Gibt es irgendeinen Vergleich von Datas Kraft mit der Kraft eines Menschen, Vulkaniers, etc.? Vielleicht wurde ja irgendwann irgenswo mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt ... --Alisio Star 18:51, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte beachte, dass dies kein Forum ist und deshalb hier auch keine Fragen gestellt werden sollten, die nicht MA betreffen, aber schau dir einfach mal an, da könntest du was finden. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob da viel zum Vergleich gesagt wird...--Tobi72 19:11, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn es wirklich eine eindeutige und ausdrückliche Aussage dazu gibt (wie z.B. zu Vulkaniern in ), dann sollte das auch im Artikel stehen.--Bravomike 21:12, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Der Meinung bin ich nähmlich auch. In der Folge wird nur demonstriert, dass er eine Stange Parlstahl mit einem Belastbarkeitsfaktor von 40000 problemlos biegen kann. --Alisio Star 15:42, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Data-Beförderung! Im Werdegang von Data steht das er nie befördert wurden ist, das ist so nicht ganz richtig denn in der letzten Folge von TNG (Gestern, Heute, Morgen) trägt der "vergangenheits" Data eindeutig den Rang eines Lieutenant Junior Grade.(siehe Link) Edit:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM9NzEwFdJ8 Mfg Mysterie -- 22:54, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Da ist nix zu sehen. Screencaps gehen mit dem VLC besser, beim MS MP sind Einstellungen nötig. Aber ich hab nochmal nachgesehen, es stimmt. Data trägt hier nur einen vollen und einen leeren Pin. Wie behandeln wir das? Ist das ein Fehler der Requisite? Ist es ein Fehler im RZK? Hat Q sich diesen Scherz erlaubt? Alternative Realität? -- 11:53, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Das ist ein Fehler der Kostümabteilung. Siehe hier Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I#Kulisse und Kostüm--Joe-le 11:56, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung, auf meinen Bild sieht man wirklich nichts (habs geändert).....nichts desto trotz hier ein Vid-Ausschnitt, zwar auf englisch aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM9NzEwFdJ8 Bei Minute 6:34min wird Data direkt als Commander angesprochen und meiner Meinung nach schaut er Picard auch etwas verwundert deswegen an, aber wie gesagt das ist meine Meinung. Mfg Mysterie :::Das muss auch nichts heißen. Lieutenant Commanders werden auch sehr oft als „Commander“ angesprochen. Speziell Picard spricht Data eigentlich fast immer so an: „Commander Data“: 227 hits, davon nur 63 hits für „Lieutenant Commander Data“--Bravomike 19:58, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gehört es in den Artikel? Das Brent Spiner keine Katzen mag? Capt. Axolotl 23:04, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, an der Stelle vielleicht nicht so passend, aber wenn es dann um die Beziehung Data zu seiner Katze geht, dann kann das schon rein. Halt wie geschehen als HGI.--Tobi72 07:18, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Arik Soong Gilt das als gesichtert das Arik Soong wirklich der Großvater von Data ist wie im Kurzlebenslauf angegeben?--ODN 12:57, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Nein, streng kanonisch gibt es sowieso keine Verbindung, und auch sonst kann man masximal von einem Vorfahren ausgehen.--Bravomike 13:18, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke, werd das dann mal anpassen--ODN 13:26, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Abschlussjahr Nach eigener Aussage jedoch hat Data im Jahrgang 78 die Akademie abgeschlossen. ich kann davon im transkript garnichts finden. ist das richtig?-- 18:17, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Im von dir verlinkten Transkript sagt Data: Starfleet class of '78. (im Drehbuch ebenso). In der CIC-Synchronfassung sagt Data: Sternenflottenklasse von '78. In der TV-Synchronfassung: Sternenflottenakademie - Jahrgang '78. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka ''Pflaume) 18:33, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) da du schonmal dabei bist, wie wird probability mechanics übersetzt?-- 18:52, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :CIC-Fassung: Ausgezeichnet in Mechanik und Exobiologie. und TV-Fassung: Auszeichnungen in Wahrscheinlichkeitstechnik und Exobiologie. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:07, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) mh. das ist ja jetzt beides ungenau bzw falsch. ich schlage vor wir belassen es bei Wahrscheinlichkeitsmechanik. Einwände? danke übrigens ^^-- 19:32, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Erinnert mich an den Fall: Denubianische Alpen. Da haben wir uns auch ausnahmsweise für eine Direktübersetzung entschieden, weil beide Synchronfassungen jeweils danebenlagen (CIC: Denubische Alpen / TV-Fassung gar: Österreichische Alpen). Wir sollten aber möglichst für Mechanik noch eine Begriffserklärungsseite einrichten, die (als Übersetzungsvariante) auf Wahrscheinlichkeitsmechanik verlinkt. Daneben gibt es ja auch noch die Temporale Mechanik. Und: nichts zu danken ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:42, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Erste emotion? Rikets versuchung: Q --> lachen 79.210.44.188 21:24, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 188.126.179.30 23:15, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Trollalarm Irgendein Scherzkeks hat als Eltern von Data Lala und Tinki Winki eingegeben, Borg-Beeichnung Dipsi...188.126.179.30 23:15, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Schon wieder rückgängig gemacht, danke für den Hinweis.--Klossi (Diskussion) 23:29, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Speichermenge Unstimmigkeit Datas Speichermenge: Ich bin in der Bit-Umrechnung jetzt nicht so bewandert, aber die Einträge hier im Wiki sind doch etwas irreführend. Während im Artikel Bit die Speichermenge mit 800 Billionen Bits bzw. 100 Petabytes angegeben wird, stehen hier im Artikel 800 Billiarden oder auch 800 Quadrilliarden, was dann doch wieder 100 YOTTABytes sind? Was davon jetzt richtig ist weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht könnte ja jemand, der da bewandert ist, diese Unstimmigkeit austauschen. :) 178.26.192.176 16:28, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : DATA: I have an ultimate storage capacity of eight hundred quadrillion bits. My total linear computational speed has been rated at sixty trillion operations per second. D47h0r]] Talk 09:44, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vollständigkeit des Aritkels Ich würde vorschlagen den Rang von Data aufzunehmen. Meiner Meinung nach ist hält er den Rang des Lt. Commander. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 37.201.170.128 (Diskussion) 7. Mai 2015, 17:37 Uhr) :Das steht doch schon im Text 17:54, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC)